The Resistance Chinese movie, a story about one girl and her fight against an army
The Resistance (Chinese film 2011) Wiki The actual events that inspired to make The Resistance movie The Resistance Chinese movie, a story about one girl and her fight against an army Cast Characters Location: Tao Hua Dao Island Posters and DVD cover The Resistance is a Chinese movie inspired by the Japanese invasion of south east China in 1937, with some inspiration from Iris Changs book "Rape of Nanking" and also from a real Chinese female assassin Shi Jianqiao who fought for her country in 1935. In 1937 the Japanese imperial army began their invasion of China in the south, during their occupation they murder 300 000 civilians, including a family that belongs to a young girl Xiaoyun and her sister Xiaolin, they get separated from each other after they escape the Japanese soldiers. In 1940 at the city of Shichen, a ruthless general control the south China with an iron fist, he has only one enemy, Xiaoyun who has returned to her city and now has become a deadly assassin known as the black dress killer, on her side she has local towns resistance alliance, her sister and an American journalist wants to reveal the truth of the genocide in China, together they fight against the general and his soldiers, killer geishas, and his Nazi alliance. Will Xiaoyun and her people finally be free? Cast and characters: Xiaoyun is a beautiful girl with a tragic childhood. At first her childhood life seems like a happy life until her age of 16 she witnessed her family getting brutally murdered by the Japanese army leading by the evil Japanese general Takeshi. After a failed attempt to escape she was almost burned by the Japanese army but rescued by her uncle. Unfortunately she never seen her uncle again and she lost the whereabouts of her sister Xiaolin. But she is rescued by a Japanese priest who train her in ninjutsu. 4 years of training at age 20 she is ready, she is the Black Dress Killer. She is played by the half Chinese half Mongolian actress "Hu Sang" who made her acting debut at age 16 in the movie "Flavour of Girlhood". General Takeshi is a brutal emperor of the occupied south China Province Shichen. After four years of control he suddenly gets in trouble with Chinese resistance group and one unknown assassin with a style of ninja technique. Even more worse is he will get a visit from Germany to inspect his ruling over south China. With desperate attempt to capture the black dress killer, he arrested the resistance leader and also falsely keep an American in prison. He is played by 32nd generation Shaolin monk Peng Zhang Li, who also directed this movie, he is also know for the movie "Last Kung Fu Monk". According to his rank of two feathers, Schultz is a high ranked tank division lieutenant-colonel but now he is a commandant in a diplomatic mission to sign a deal with the japanese general. Desperate to keep the Axis alive, the general set up an entertainment for him to show the Japanese rule over China. But can Schultz be fully trusted to the general? He is played by a Swedish actor named "Johan Karlberg" who made his debut in Peng Zhang Li's movie "Last Kung Fu Monk". Steven, An American journalist sent to China to uncover the truth of what's really happening at the Shichen Province. Unfortunate for him, he got caught in 1938 and to prevent him from leaking out any information to USA, he was held in prison camp at a isolated room chamber until he talked. He was supposed to be played by starship troopers actor Casper Van Dien but was replaced by Jeremy Marr Williams. Xiaolin is the younger sister of Xiaoyun, she also wants to fight the Japanese army, even though she is skill full, she is however not equal to battle as Xiaoyun is. She is played by Zhang Xiao Hua who made her debut at age 13 in "a single child's story ". Chen is a loyal member of the resistance group, he is determined to die for his country if he has too and a good friend to Xiaoyun. He is played by Zhao Jun Long, a Taiwanese actor who is know for the tv series "Flowers Bloom in Winter". The Resistance is an exiting movie about revenge and protection, with ninja action, tragic story, interesting environment and identical characters makes this movie both entertaining and interesting, a warm recommendation to all Asian movie goer. Category:The Resistance Category:Resistance Category:The Resistance 2011 Movie Category:Chinese movies Category:The Resistance Chinese Movie Category:2011 Movies Category:Movies Category:Fandom Category:Wikia Category:Hu Sang Category:Peng Zhang Li Category:China Category:World War II Category:Action